


Family

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, roblivon, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: Robert scoffed to himself.  Aaron and Liv were more alike than they knew.  He shook his head slightly.  “You want some toast?”“I still don’t like ya, you know.”Robert ignored the small twinge of disappointment.  He knew it was going to take some time.  She was a teenager, and he had hurt her brother.  She was entitled to still be mad at him.  “That’s not what I asked.”  He offered her the plate of toast.Liv eyed it before reluctantly taking a slice.  “Where’s Aaron?”





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write anything in forever, so I'm a little rusty I'm afraid!
> 
> But this is what I would love to happen somewhere along the line in the near future.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Robert hummed along to ‘Make you feel my Love’ as he buttered some fresh toast.  He didn’t care what Aaron thought, he would always love this song.  As he was pouring himself a cup of tea, he heard a forced cough behind him.  He already knew who was behind him, before he’d even turned around.

Liv.

She gave him a suspicious look.

Robert pointed to the radio and shrugged.  “What?  It’s our song.”

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  “You don’t have a song,” she said, simply.

Robert scoffed to himself.  Aaron and Liv were more alike than they knew.  He shook his head slightly.  “You want some toast?”

“I still don’t like ya, you know.”

Robert ignored the small twinge of disappointment.  He knew it was going to take some time.  She was a teenager, and he had hurt her brother.  She was entitled to still be mad at him.  “That’s not what I asked.”  He offered her the plate of toast.

Liv eyed it before reluctantly taking a slice.  “Where’s Aaron?”

“Helping Paddy out with sommat.”

Liv nodded knowingly.  “Probably discussing you and how he’s making a big mistake,” she prodded. 

Robert wondered if she was trying to get a rise out of him.  He wasn’t falling for it.  They stood awkwardly for a few moments in silence.  “So…I heard what happened on your birthday-”

“Don’t.”

Robert could appreciate that she didn’t want to talk about it.  Especially with him.   But he was sick of tiptoeing round when they were living together.  Was it so hard to be civil?  He watched her grab her backpack and pull out a few textbooks wordlessly.  She plonked herself on the sofa, opened up her book dramatically and scrunched up her face concentrated hard on whatever it was she was reading.

Robert supressed his laugh, she definitely had an expressive face.   Slowly, he walked his way over and managed to read the algebra question she was struggling with.  She was a naturally bright kid, but always struggled with maths.  “Do you ned some help?”

“No,” Liv quickly retorted.

Robert nodded to himself.  And sat down at the kitchen table scrolling through BBC News articles.  Aaron would be home in an hour.  He could handle Liv for an hour, he told himself.

Ten minutes later, Liv spoke again, more sheepishly.  “Err, Rob?  If you really want to help with a couple of questions, I’m not going to stop ya.”

Rob smiled knowingly and nodded his head towards the chair beside him at the table.  She grinned and rushed over with her GCSE maths book.  After a few minutes of Robert explaining and Liv finagling understanding the first question.  She paused.  “Thanks.”

Robert felt a shift in their relationship.  Maybe not all hope was lost.  He nudged her shoulder with his.  “Anytime,” he said meaningfully.   “He means everything to me, Liv.  I’m not going anywhere this time.”

“You better not, or your life wouldn’t be worth living,” she threatened with a smile.

Robert gave her a quick side hug.  “Now back to Algebra.”

* * *

 

Aaron came home exhausted.  He’d been up since six driving paddy around farm to farm because his back was still playing up and he was on call.  He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his Saturday lazing around with his husband again.  Paddy had surprisingly only commented four times on his relationship.  And that was saying something.  Besides, as Aaron had told him, it was Paddy’s fault that he had even started entertaining the idea of being ready to try again.

As he walked through the door, he found Robert and Liv hunched over a textbook.  Liv was actually listening to Robert.  That was a first.  He smiled to himself as he watched on.  He didn’t even realise how much he needed it until that moment.

Liv and Robert.

_His_ family.


End file.
